With You
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Ashley era cruel y sin escrúpulos. Era una bruja sin corazón. Intimidaba, ella sometía a cualquiera. Malvada, burlona y muy feroz para los que no eran de su agrado. Nadie se metía con la bruja, y mucho menos con los suyos. Y Lucas era suyo. /One-Shot, Universo Alterno/


Iniciado el 9 de abril de 2014.

**Dedicatoria**: Mr. NBA, quien ganó este fic hace un tiempo al contestar una extraña pregunta de Peach.

**Derechos**: Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá. Sus dueños son Nintendo y todo japonés involucrado en el negocio cuyos nombres me son difíciles de recordar, pronunciar o averiguar. Recuerden ahorrar para el nuevo SSB que viene en 3DS o en WiiU. 

**With You**

— ¡No tengo por qué obedecerte! ¡No te tengo miedo!

— Ah... ¿No? —sonrió maliciosamente, de un solo movimiento rápido, nada esperado, ella estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor.

— ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! — la chica altanera suplicaba desde el piso, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo que gritaba no tener.

— No tientes nunca a una bestia, pues te puede comer. — rió con burla, su cabello oscuro le daba ese toque intimidante. La peor humillación es que todos en la escuela miraban el espectáculo. — ¡Ahora pide perdón!

Ella era cruel, sin escrúpulos, ruin. Nadie se metía con la bruja sin corazón. Intimidaba, con o sin violencia ella sometía a cualquiera a sus pies. Malvada como ella sola, burlona, violenta, amaba el hacer sufrir a los demás que ganaban su desagrado.

— Perrr... dón. — hablaba bajito, humillada y sin sinceridad.

— No te escucho. — se inclinó, poniendo una de sus rodillas en el piso. La tomó por el cabello, alzando su rostro que había quedado en el suelo. — Más alto.

La chica temblaba bajo la mano de la bruja sin piedad. Lloraba, el golpe en su abdomen había sido devastador. La pelinegra sonreía con satisfacción al ver como esa estúpida chica sufría.

Nadie se metía con ella ni con lo suyo.

— Pe... rd... dona. — volvió a decir la chica.

— Más fuerte. — habló cortante, con el veneno en los labios. — Qué se te escuche. ¡Desde tu alma!

Su baja estatura no le contrarrestaba su ferocidad, la malvada chica era muy temida. Nadie jamás se atrevía a tentar su suerte. Bueno, quizás solo esa ignorante chica.

La chica gemía de dolor, el jalón de cabello le estaba provocando mareo, el palpitar en sus sienes no la dejaba pensar con claridad, el golpe seguía doliendo con intensidad.

— ¡Lo siento, Lucas!

Nadie se metía con la bruja, y mucho menos con los suyos. El rubio que estaba observando todo esto, junto a todo el plantel escolar, quien era el motivo de este disturbio, no sabía que pensar ante esta extrema situación.

Ashley notaba la cara de perturbación y confusión del chico, suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la chica que seguía bajo su mano entre lágrimas y coraje que aguardaba una venganza.

— ¿Sabes? No te creo... Pero te dejaré ir. — acercó su rostro hasta la oreja de su víctima, quiso agregar con un tono amenazante en un murmullo fuerte y claro. — Pero sí te vuelvo a ver cerca de Lucas, sí se te ocurre molestarlo o siquiera mirarlo... No seré nada benévola contigo. Para nada, todo lo contrario.

La chica asintió desesperada, quería salir del agarre de la bruja. La humillación y el dolor que sentía eran tan grandes que quería desaparecer en paz y llorar todo lo que se estaba aguantando.

Al soltarla con repugnancia, la víctima se levantó con rapidez. La chica se lanzó a correr pasando entre las miradas de los estudiantes que la veían entre resignación, pena o diversión.

Su cabello oscuro se movía al son de su caminar. Dirigiéndose hasta el rubio perturbado, con una mirada un poco más suave, extendió su mano en la espera que fuera entrelazada con otra más cálida.

— ¿Nos vamos? —habló con la dulzura que solo le dedicaba a él.

El joven no sabía qué hacer, titubeó un momento antes de extender su mano, a pesar de sentirse terrible por lo que acababa de presenciar, no pudo evitar estremecerse y sonrojarse al sentir el contacto de la pelinegra.

Todo el mundo sabía que no se podían meter con la cruel bestia que era Ashley, y meterse con Lucas era firmar tu contrato directo a la humillación segura de las pequeñas manos de la bruja. Muchos la comparaban con Maléfica, hasta con la bruja de Blanca Nieves. Ashley no se inmutaba ante estos apodos, por el contrario parecía que los disfrutara. Disfrutaba ser la personificación de cada villana o bruja que la empresa Disney mostrará en cada una de sus películas.

Y lo peor de todo es que Lucas la amaba así.

Ella sonrió e inició su caminar llevándolo a un lugar donde las curiosas miradas no pudieran estar. Con sus ojos amenazantes logró que todos volvieran a lo suyo, aparentando ignorar lo visto.

Se alejaron del área, el rubio era arrastrado sin poner resistencia. Las mariposas en su estómago danzaban en un baile sin fin observando el oscuro cabello que lo hacía enloquecer.

Y vaya que ya había enloquecido. Esa chica lo había traído loco desde el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Sentados al fin en un tranquilo y solitario lugar, un momento de lucidez llegó al rubio, y como sí hubiera salido de un hechizo, en el que voluntariamente había entrado, su expresión cambió a una preparada para reprender a alguien.

— No me arrepiento de lo que hice. — fue la inesperada respuesta antes de la formulación de la pregunta. Lucas suspiró ante el comentario honesto de su novia.

— No fue lo correcto. —habló el rubio. — El modo que la trataste fue cruel y totalmente incorrecto.

Ashley se levantó de una forma seria hasta el rubio, acercando su rostro al rostro del chico de forma intimidante notando instantáneamente lo nervioso y sonrojado que se había puesto. Sonrió al ver lo que su presencia lograba en el chico al que amaba.

— No me arrepiento para nada. — lo miró fijamente. — Merecía más, ella no tiene ningún derecho a fastidiarte o burlase siquiera de ti.

— Amor, tú tampoco tienes derecho a humillarla frente a todos.

El corazón de Ashley dio un vuelco ante el dulce apodo, el silencio reinó unos segundos a lo que el apresurado corazón de ambos se normalizara.

— See, pero ella no se tiene que meter contigo.

Lucas era un chico sensible, a veces un poco torpe, y principal blanco de las mayores burlas de la escuela. A pesar de estar acostumbrado, pues desde su niñez había sido así, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Y no hay otra cosa en el mundo que Ashley odiara más que ver a Lucas triste.

Desde que se supo que Lucas era cercano a la bruja de la escuela, muchos se esforzaron en no darle un mal trato al rubio de baja estatura. Pero algunos no les importaron y siguieron con la rutina, hasta que sirvieron como ejemplos del porqué meterse con Ashley era una mala decisión.

La chica de hace un momento no respetó las advertencias, ella solo obtuvo lo que buscaba: su humillación. Ashley ya se lo había advertido varías veces, e incluso esquivó varios enfrentamientos. Pero la chica era terca y orgullosa. ¿Cómo perderse la oportunidad de molestar al bobo de Lucas cuando éste ni se defendía?

No le bastó con insultarlo, también le quitó su mochila tirando uno por uno las pertenencias del rubio. Luego hizo burlas a los dibujos hallados del chico, y para culminar, rompió uno de los más apreciados del chico; el que estaba plasmada la silueta con una sonrisa de su novia.

Lucas no lloró, pero su rostro rojo mostraba su deseo de hacerlo. En ese momento el timbre del recreo sonó, y como si fuese invocada, Ashley apareció. No le tomó ni un minuto analizar lo que pasó, Lucas recogía con lentitud sus cosas con el rostro afligido, y luego de eso vino la humillación.

— ¿Cómo te fueron las clases? — habló después de un rato la chica. Recostándose en el costado de su rubio siendo recibida por sus amorosos brazos.

— Estuvieron bien, aprendí varias cosas sorprendentes. —sonriendo la estrechó más para sí. — ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

— No me quejo, aunque sí soy sincera el material que me están dando es aburrido.

— ¿En serio? — rió Lucas. — ¿Entregaste el trabajo de arte?

Ashley se removió del abrazo, ignorando la pregunta. Mirando hacia el cielo con un gesto aburrido.

— Ashley... —cantó el nombre de su novia de una manera entre divertida y reprochable.

— Lo hice, pero a mi modo. —contestó luego de resoplar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "tu modo"? —se movió soltando el abrazo para quedar frente a su campo de visión.

Un poco molesta por el rompimiento del abrazo, Ashley se cruzó de brazos y murmuro.

—Ella pidió una cesta de frutas; yo dibuje un plato de incestos con vegetales añejados.

— ¿Los vegetales se añejan? —preguntó Lucas, acostumbrado a los gustos excéntricos de su novia. — Creía que eso era de las frutas.

— Es lo mismo, salen del alguna planta, mata o lo que sea, natural verdoso. O con raíces. — analizó vagamente aún molesta por el abrazo rompido.

— Oh, vale. —se encogió de hombros sonriendo al darse cuenta del mal humor de ella. — Tranquila, Ash, yo te vuelvo abrazar.

Al retomar su complaciente misión, Lucas rió al notar como su novia sonreía y se relajaba ante el contacto de sus cuerpos en un apacible pero tierno abrazo. Ashley escuchaba el acelerado latir del corazón de su captor; se sintió tan satisfecha y plena al confirmar que el chico sentía tan fuertemente por ella. Le encantaba escuchar su corazón, pues éste era siempre sincero y entre rápidos "bum" o serenos "pum" le contaban que su dueño la había elegido únicamente a ella.

— Te quiero tanto... — suspiró reflejando todo el amor que sentía en sus azulados ojos.

Lucas se había enamorado de la despiadada bruja desde la primera vez que la vio. No como el típico cuento de amor a primera vista, pues conocía a Ashley desde el Jardín de Niños, sino desde la primera vez que realmente la vio.

El niño de 11 años sabía que era el desamor cuando la niña por la que suspiraba desde los 6 años se había presentado agarrada de manos con otro compañero del salón. Nana fue su primer amor, o primera ilusión pues al conocer realmente a Ashley entendió que era el amor. Esa experiencia dolorosa para un niño de quinto grado le marcó grandemente provocando una deprimente y solitaria estancia en lo que restaba de la primaria. De por sí era tímido, pero desde que sintió su joven corazón partido era más distraído, torpe y avergonzado. Su autoestima no era la mejor, y eso provocaba a los demás recurrir a la mofa. El arte oscuro de hacer reflejar tus defectos en otros.

Ashley odiaba la injusticia, ella era igual una brabucona pero de brabucones, y no podía seguir tolerando que alguien tan manso como Lucas fuera maltratado en ese nivel emocional. Así que a finales de quinto grado puso su menudo cuerpo entre las groserías de los ignorantes y el niño rubio.

Lamentablemente, Lucas no notó el paradero de su defensora hasta el séptimo grado.

— Yo también. — suspiró ella luego de un rato de silencio con un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Séptimo grado era un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo nivel de madurez. Pero muchos de sus compañeros no habían captado este cambio de vida. Dos meses después de haber entrado al nuevo curso, muchos en su salón hogar lo molestaban por su timidez y torpeza. Se mofaban con apodos como Tontín o Brutus, esto afectaba más a Lucas de lo pensaba. Un día, saliendo al recreo, un chico salió corriendo empujandolo en el camino. Por la falta de balance, y por la sorpresa, el rubio cayó al breoso suelo raspado sus manos y rasgandoce parte de su pantalón. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, el grupito que amaba humillarlo aparecieron como sí hubiese sido planeado. Le dijeron torpe, inútil, ciego, amante del suelo y la basura, se mofaron de su ropa rota diciendo que él era tan pobre que sus padres lo mataría por romper esa ropa prestada. Lucas realmente aguantó las ganas de llorar, se esforzó a ser fuerte y no darles el privilegio de obtener lo que quería. Quería defender su honor, pero las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta.

De la nada, muy inesperadamente, un tornado negro apareció frente a él empujandolos a todos en el camino. La pequeña chica intimidante de su salón se plantó frente a él, dandole la espalda y encarando a sus acusadores. Ella les dio un discurso de lo más siniestro, él no recuerda mucho, pues sus sollosos no lo dejaron escucharla bien. Pudo ver que algunos de sus molestadores se habían retirado con el pánico en sus rostros. Pero otros se habían quedado retadoramente frente a ellos; y ahí Ashley se volteó a él, y él la vio por primera vez.

Ofreció su mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantar, le regaló una amable sonrisa para demostrarle confianza, y le mostró sinceridad en sus ojos para hacerle sentir protegido. Desde ese día, Lucas jamás olvidaría la hermosa mirada de su salvadora.

Después de eso, los que se habían quedado siguieron con el juego de la mofa. Ashley era muy bajita y ellos lo señalaron constantemente, pero eso a ella no le llegaba afectar; ella era muy segura de sí misma como para dejarse ofender. El primer acto violento nadie lo vio venir, Ashley siempre cumplía con sus amenazas. Ese día se quedaría registrado para siempre en la memoria de Lucas; como el primer día presenciado en el que Ashley peleó y venció por solamente defenderlo a él.

Contrario a él, la fiera chica se enamoró de Lucas en el octavo grado. Luego de muchas risas compartidas, tardes el uno al lado del otro y muchos trabajos de por medio. Pero fue en el noveno grado, un día lleno de muchos nervios para un rubio decidido, que confezaron sus sentimientos. Desde ese día la pelinegra confirmó que no había otro lugar en donde desearía estar que a su lado, pues ella lo sabía luego de semanas de lucha en admitir que su dulce y tierno amigo había robado su corazón.

La brabucona de brabucones parecía que constantemente odiara al mundo, pero con Lucas era como sí no hubiese cabida para malos sentimientos. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de la persona que cambia el panorama negativo a tu alrededor? Desde que Lucas era su novio, Ashley era muy feliz.

— No te apartes nunca de todo esto. — se señaló ella rompiendo el silencio.

— Te acabas de señalar completamente y dicho "todo esto". —sonrió con una risa aprentandola en su costado.

— Lo sé.

— Nunca me separaré de "todo esto". — posó sus labios en su cabeza. — Si no es contigo, no quiero nada. Solo contigo siempre quiero estar. Solo contigo me siento seguro, amado y real. Nunca me prodría separar de ti. Te quiero mucho, Ashley.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y desbordadamente feliz. Se había enamorado un poco más del chico al que tenía el honor de llamar su novio.

— Gracias, rubito. — le nombró cariñosamente.

El comodo silencio regresó con su reinado. Allí en el apartado árbol los novios compartieron en la armoniosa presencia del otro. Olvidandose por un momento que el mundo existia aparte de ellos dos.

**FIN**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Si soy sincera no tenía idea de que haría con esta pareja. Jamás la había escuchado antes y se me hizo algo raro emparejarlos. Pero bueno, esta ha sido la voluntad de mi hermano , quien está entregado al fútbol hasta donde sabía.

Me esforcé un poco, no sé si llene tus expectativas, pero espero que te haya gustado esta historia que salió a tu honor. Diviértete mucho en estos días, y sigue siendo fanático de esas parejas raras. Eso sí es muy genial.

Esto es un corto One-Shot, solo quería plantear una situación, por eso no es muy abundante ni creí que debería agregar más. Solo quería demostrar un día común en una pareja tan dispareja pero que se complementan. Y es notorio que es un Universo Alterno (como que me gusta escribir mucho de ello). A ninguno de los dos personajes los he tratado mucho, pero al menos sé más de Ashley que de Lucas por haber jugado el juego de Wario en Wii. Ashley es un asistente, así que sí cuenta como un personaje de Smash.

En fin, ¡que pasen bonita semana!


End file.
